mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Snow White (スノーホワイト), also known by her real name Koyuki Himekawa (姫河小雪), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS, Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In Unmarked, she is a well-known Magical Girl in N-City who has always dreamed of becoming a Magical Girl. The following information contains significant spoilers. Click to reveal: In Restart, she is first seen fighting with Lake of Fire Flame Flamey from a video and was later sent as an external staff of the Examination Division to negotiate with Keek. She has the title of "The Magical Girl Hunter". In Limited, she doesn't appear but was said to have arrested around thirty rouge Magical Girls. In JOKERS, she came to S-City to find Ripple. In ACES, she visits W-City in response to a call from Puk Puck. In QUEENS, she is affected by Puk Puck's power and she became the main combat force in Puk's Faction. Appearance Snow White human.png|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Unmarked (Arc 1) Volume 7-LN-030.jpg|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in JOKERS Primula Farinosa.JPG|Snow White's human form, Koyuki Himekawa, in Episodes Φ (left) Snow White_full.jpg|Snow White in Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White JOKERS_full.jpg|Snow White in JOKERS Snow White ACES_full.jpg|Snow White in ACES & QUEENS Human As a human, Koyuki has short, dark brown hair. She has a long fringe which almost reaches her eyes. She usually wears a dark brown-and-white bow on the left side above her ear. She has brown-shaded eyes, and is fair-skinned. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, her hair length remains the same, but the color becomes a very pale pink (described in the Light Novels as "Platinum Blonde"). She wears a dark brown hair band with a giant unbloomed cherry blossom on her left, with a dark brown ribbon, similar to her human version, and some bloomed cherry blossoms on the right side of her hairband. She has light tan eyes, and is also fair-skinned. She wears a white schoolgirl uniform with a dark brown ribbon and lines. The sleeves of her costume reach her elbow, and there is a red-colored band on the left sleeve. She wears gloves which are lengthened from her elbow to her hand. On her dress, there is a gold chain. There are also two long ribbons adorned with cherry blossoms, on the back side of her costume. She wears a miniskirt which is gray and white in color. Her shoes are knee-length and are white in color with dark brown stripes. There is something resembling a sky-blue wing on each shoe. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White is an idealistic Magical Girl. Being a fan of Magical Girl shows since she was a little girl, she had a very naive mindset when it comes to Magical Girls and how they should act. Her ideology as a Magical Girl is based solely around helping people. She believes Magical Girls exist only to help others, and as a result, was very reluctant when the Elimination Games were revealed to be a survival game. When other Magical Girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White remained true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases refused to try to get into conflict with other Magical Girls, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. Snow White is a very active Magical Girl and finds time in her daily life to do as many Magical Girl activities as she can. After Unmarked (Arc 1) After the events of the first Arc, Snow White is no longer the idealistic Magical Girl she used to be, and has become jaded with what she has seen. She shows little to no remorse towards any Magical Girl who threatens the lives of people, also known as Rogue Magical Girl. Her activeness from before is maintained, yet it's now focused on hunting down these Rogue Magical Girls instead. Due to her effectiveness in arresting Rogue Magical Girls, she has been nicknamed the Magical Girl Hunter, and Rogue Magical Girls will usually surrender at the sight of her. Snow White remains efficient, and hides her emotions very well, especially during the times when she has to fight. Rarely does she show any signs of weakness when dealing with the enemy, and no matter how she feels inside, she will not let it show outside. She is also a lot more willing to fight, however, she doesn't fight unnecessarily. Snow White will still look for a peaceful solution. However, should things turn sour, Snow White will not hesitate to fight if challenged. Snow White is also willing to take important documents from the Land of Magic officials without consent, but only when she absolutely needs them for information, such as when she needed to know who Keek's mentor was. But Snow White is not usually a thief, as she usually gets information when reading people's minds. Snow White avoids working together with other Magical Girls, for fear of being unable to protect them, but also because she can't bring herself to opening up to others, in case she may lose them. As shown during QUEENS, Snow White has a very low opinion of herself. She does not consider herself to be the "Ideal Magical Girl" and savior that everyone seems to believe that she is. She even seems to despise being praised by others. Snow White believed that she no longer cared about her own life. During the events of JOKERS, when she believed that she was going to die, she was fine with it. However, during the events of ACES, she discovered that some part of her still feared death. She realized that she was willing to accept death when the times comes, but isn't looking to die. However, this isn't because she cared about herself, but because she feared what would happen to those she sought to protect if she wasn't there anymore. Snow White, when not hunting down Rogue Magical Girls, is actually a friendly person, as she accepted Marika Fukuroi's invitation to chat and eat cake. When they met, she smiled and put her halberd away, as she knew Marika wasn't a threat in any way. In her real life, she still maintains her Koyuki persona and does her best to act like how she was before the events of Unmarked (Arc 1) towards her real-life friends. She was shown to be friendly towards her childhood friend Akari, as they were laughing and reminiscing about old times. Magic To hear the voices of anyone under distress Unmarked Snow White's powers allow her to hear the inner voices of people in distress. The cause of distress doesn't matter—only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable and is dependent on the situation and the person's condition. However, it is possible for one to hide their thoughts from Snow White's magic during this stage. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Snow White's magic develops further after intense training. Her powers now allow her not only to hear the voices of people in distress, but also to pinpoint a person's distressed thoughts. In this advanced version, she possesses a form of fear-based mind reading, wherein the fears, nervousness, and negative thoughts of a person can be heard by Snow White. She can also focus this on one person, being able to find things such as information that they don't wish to share, or weaknesses that she could exploit. This ability also helps her during combat, as Snow White is able to read her opponent's next move before they launch it. This allows her to seemingly move one step ahead of her opponents, as they are now technically thinking their moves aloud to her and creates a feedback loop. Special Item(s) *''Ruler:'' A Magical Item similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. *''4-Dimensional Bag:'' A Magical Item that allows you to store a variety of items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *''Commercial Fire Extinguisher:'' Whether it's putting out fire or to created mist for her to escape, you can trust Snow White's fire extinguisher that will never fail to help her. *''Fire Guandao:'' Princess Inferno's unique guandao that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant and is strong enough to inflict damage to other Magical Girls. After Princess Inferno's death, Snow White possessed it and stored it in the 4-Dimension Bag. *''Lucky Rabbit's Foot(Former): '' A Magical Item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. However, it's quite unclear as to how it will manifest. Relationships La Pucelle Koyuki Himekawa and Souta Kishibe were childhood friends, both of which loved and admired Magical Girls since they were little. Koyuki was the only one with whom Souta could talk about Magical Girls while they were kids, and thus grew very close over their love for Magical Girls. Unfortunately, during middle school, they moved away from each other, and Snow White even expressed her desire to talk to him about Magical Girls again. When they met again as Magical Girls, their relationship was rekindled, and they decided to become partners, and protect N-City together. Snow White is shown to be happy that they could meet again, and even happier that they both were able to become Magical Girls. After La Pucelle's death, Snow White is shown to become extremely depressed and upset over the loss of her childhood friend. From then on, Snow White showed a lot more fear for her own safety without her friend around, even attempting to use her lifespan to buy a weapon. After surviving the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White blamed herself for La Pucelle death, as she wasn't strong enough and needed her to protect herself. She thus vowed to get stronger so no one would ever need to protect her again. Snow White wants to live up to image of the "Ideal Magical Girl" that he had in her, which is what drove her to become the Magical Girl Hunter. Years later, Snow White still struggles to cope with La Pucelle's death. Hardgore Alice Snow White first met Hardgore Alice as Ako Hatoda and helped her find her key. When two first met each other as Magical Girls, Snow White was scared of her, believing Alice had come to steal her Candies. This fear only intensified when she saw her murder Magicaloid 44, even though this was done to protect her. Snow White was terrified of Alice because a combination of her scary appearance, the creepy way she acted and the gore she causes when she fights. When Alice gave Snow White the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, Snow White intended to return it, wanting to have nothing to do with Alice. However, when Alice requested to become her partner, Snow White agreed, but only because she was too scared of her to refuse. Snow White dislike towards Alice finally reached a boiling point when it was announced that the remaining Magical Girls will be cut to four. She began ranting how there were no real Magical Girls left, but Alice tried to convince her that that was not the case. This caused Snow White to lash out against Alice; she forced her to take back the Rabbit's Foot and then left her. Snow White met Alice one last time, as Ako, when the latter was dying. Snow White was shocked upon learning Alice's true identity and that her motivation was to repay her. Snow White took the Rabbit's Foot when Ako begged her to at least accept it. She could then do nothing but watch as Ako passed away in her arms. Afterwards, Snow White ended up hating herself for how terribly she misjudged and mistreated Alice. After surviving the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White blamed herself for Alice's death, as she wasn't strong enough and needed her to protect herself. She thus vowed to get stronger so no one would ever need to protect her again. Snow White wants to live up to image that Alice saw in her, which is what drove her to become the Magical Girl Hunter. Years later, Snow White still struggles to cope with Alice's death. Ripple Snow White first met Ripple when the latter requested a meeting with her. Upon finding out that Ripple intended to kill Swim Swim, Snow White tried to talk her out of it, but was unable to. Ripple then told Snow White that she had secretly always admired her, shocking the latter. When she believed that Ripple was dead after her battle with Swim Swim, Snow White was devastated. After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), being the only survivors, Snow White and Ripple gained a very close, almost sisterly relationship. However, the two were ultimately unable to see eye-to-eye. When Snow White expressed her newfound desire to hunt down Rogue Magical Girls, Ripple talked her out of it, and when Ripple refused to train her, the two got into an argument. Still, Snow White was left in tears after her fight with Ripple, showing just how close the two had become. In a way, their viewpoints from before Unmarked (Arc 1) have been reversed, with the sociable Snow White now trying to hide her emotions, and becoming ruthless and aggressive, while the ruthless and aggressive Ripple, who always tried to hide her emotions, now tries to become more sociable. After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Snow White and Ripple became partners for a while, hunting rogue Magical Girls together. However, at some point Snow White cut herself off from Ripple, not wanting to lose her as well. Ripple would frequently send messages, but Snow White would ignore them. Still it was shown that Snow White cared deeply about Ripple. During the events of Limited, she traveled all the way to B-City when she heard that she was part an investigation team sent to apprehend a dangerous assassin. When Ripple went missing after the events of Limited, Snow White spent weeks looking for her. When she received the news that Ripple was reportedly been killed during the incident, Snow White fell into despair. When Ripple suddenly appeared before her during the events of ACES, Snow White was overjoyed upon seeing her alive, and embraced her. However, when Ripple killed Sachiko, betraying the trust she had in her, Snow White slipped into a depression. After the events of QUEENS, Snow White goes on a mission to find both Ripple and Fal again, whether Ripple liked it or not. Sumire Sumire is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Yoshiko Yoshinoura Yoshiko Yoshinoura is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Sari Sari is one of Koyuki Himekawa's friends. Pythie Frederica After the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Pythie Frederica mentors Snow White. Pythie has a fondness for Snow White, calling her cute and blushing when thinking about her, though Snow White feels the opposite after she attacked Ripple. Pythie Frederica was later sent to Magical Girl Prison, marking the first Magical Girl that Snow White apprehend. Snow White's disliked of her grew ever since. She was then given the nickname "Magical Girl Hunter" by Pythie Frederica. Fal After the events of Restart, Fal became Snow White's Mascot. The two have a lot in common and care about each other a lot, Fal even comparing his care for Snow White to Pfle's care for Shadow Gale. After the events of QUEENS, Snow White goes on a mission to try to find Fal again. Keek After hearing that Keek went rogue, the Land of Magic sent Snow White to negotiate with her during the event of Restart. Shadow Gale At the end of JOKERS, Snow White received a message from Shadow Gale asking to meet her on the school rooftop. She then gave and entrusts Pfle's memory to Snow White. Lake of Fire Flame Flamey Flame Flamey is one of the Rogue Magical Girls who was hunted down by Snow White. Princess Deluge Both Princess Deluge and Snow White were involved in and survived the incident occurred during the events of JOKERS, though Princess Deluge didn't know Snow White survived. Prioritizing Princess Deluge's safety, Snow White asked her to go into her 4-Dimensional Bag. She then proceeded to throw her bag through the small gap of the facility door, allowing Princess Deluge and Filuru to escape. During the events of QUEENS, She fought Princess Deluge while still under Puk Puck's magic and badly injured her till she almost died. Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Snow White were childhood friends before the events of JOKERS. After Inferno's death, Snow White kept her scimitar in her 4-Dimension Bag. Marika Fukuroi During the events of JOKERS, Snow White evaded Marika's surprise attack. Curious, Marika demands a fight to which Snow white declined. They later team up together. After the events of JOKERS, Marika Fukuroi and Snow White start to get close due to their shared experience. Marika is also Snow White's temporary biology teacher. After hearing her teacher's name, "Mariko Fukuroi" from her friend Sumire, Koyuki(Snow White) immediately knew who she was and requested to meet with her on the school rooftop. Mariko proceeded to gift her a cake upon meeting her and Snow white later gives Marika Fukuroi(who transformed from Mariko) a tour of the school. Filuru In order to trick Grim Heart, Styler Mimi use her magic to change Snow White appearance to Filuru and vice versa. Snow White and Filuru later swapped their outfit to completed their transformation. Puk Puck Snow White received Puk Puck's request in rescuing Premium Sachiko. She would be brainwashed by Puk Puck during the events of QUEENS. Uluru Snow White and Uluru are partners during the events of ACES. Uluru doesn't liked her however, that didn't bother Snow white. During the events of QUEENS, Snow White felt into depression. She was extremely angry with Uluru but Uluru managed to comfort and talked through her. Snow white thank her and the two started to like each other but this was cut short as Snow White was brainwashed by Puk Puck's magic. At the end of QUEENS, Uluru followed Snow White and the two became partners again and were on a mission to find Pythie Frederica. Premium Sachiko Snow White partnered with Premium Sachiko during the events of ACES. Sorami Nakano Snow White partnered with Sorami Nakano during the events of ACES. Trivia * Snow White's real name, Koyuki Himekawa, roughly translates to "River Princess" (姫 Princess and 河 River), and "Snow", or "Light Snow" (小雪 '' Snow ). * Despite her hair being portrayed and described as pink in JOKERS, ACES, and the Anime adaptation, in the 1st Arc and Restart, her hair color has been described as "Platinum Blonde". * In the Anime, Snow White is a fan of the in-universe Anime ''Cutie Healer. A character from the show, Dark Cutie, is an actual Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Snow White ranked #1. *In Fanbook 1, Snow White has the following stat: Arc 1: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Softheartedness: 5/5 JOKERS: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Softheartedness: 3/5 Navigation Category:Living Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters